


A Nighttime Stroll

by skinnydips



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, Library Sex, Oral Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinnydips/pseuds/skinnydips
Summary: Ginny finds herself unable to sleep one night in Grimmuald Place and finds a solution in the pants of Sirius Black.





	A Nighttime Stroll

It was two o'clock in the morning and Ginny couldn't sleep. Hermione was muttering in her sleep in the bed next to hers, and Ginny could hear the muffled snores coming from Ron's room next door. She had tried everything by this point: trying to fall asleep in a fantasy she had created, reading an incredibly boring book belonging to Hermione, a few drops of a mild Sleeping Draught, counting sheep -it was futile.

The itchiness of her throat reminder her that she hadn't tried everything-maybe a drink of water would help her a bit. She swung her legs out of bed and tugged on a pair of shorts, silently padding across the room to the door. The door opened with a slight groan, and Ginny hurried into the hallway before she woke anyone up. 

Making her way down the hallway, she mentally cursed the fact that the kitchen was down two flights of stairs. Of all the things that the Black house chose to do! Carefully making her way down the first flight of stairs, Ginny noticed a dim light coming from a closed door. Seeing as she couldn't sleep anyway, Ginny decided she might as well go and check it out.

The light, she discovered, was coming from the library. It was rather odd that someone other than Hermione would be in the library, especially at two in the morning. Ginny curiously peeked into the crack in the door, and bit back a gasp.

Sirius Black was sitting in a chair, his legs spread wide, one hand lazily tugging at his cock. His eyes were half shut, and he let out a groan that Ginny felt in her core. She had never been so instantly turned on in her life, and the fact that she could see all of him added to the wetness that was quickly pooling in her panties. 

Ginny tried to get closer to the door, desperately wanting to see more, but her body betrayed her and she stumbled into the room.

"Ginny-ah, fuck!" Sirius cursed as he tried to cover up what he had been doing. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I was going to get a glass of water." Ginny said, blushing furiously. What had she been thinking, spying on him like that?

"Well, the kitchen is downstairs." Sirius said, obviously embarrassed. 

"Oh," Ginny said, standing there awkwardly. Sirius obviously meant for her to leave, but Ginny could feel the ache that meant she would be awake for a lot longer trying to get it sorted.

"I can help with that, you know." Ginny said quietly, shutting the door and taking a step towards Sirius. 

"No, Ginny, you can't," Sirius said, though he didn't seem to be sincere. "You're underage and your mother would kill me if she found out."

"Who says I tell my mother anything," Ginny snorted, stepping until she was right in front of him. "Besides, my sex life isn't really anyone's business."

She sank down to her knees, throwing the shirt Sirius had used to cover him across the room. His cock stood fully erect, and Sirius let out a huff that she took to mean he wasn't going to stop her.

Ginny bent down, licking a strip up the underside of him, and Sirius let out a delicious groan. She continued upwards, circling her tongue around his head, tasting the pre-come that was slowly leaking. 

Ginny took him in her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down the full length of him. Sirius wound a hand into her hair, encouraging her to go faster, and Ginny did. Hollowing her cheeks, she took in the full length of him, letting out a muffled groan when Sirius bucked his hips forward. She left him fuck her face, delicately caressing and fondling his balls, until Sirius pulled out with a gasp.

"Come here," he growled, pulling Ginny roughly into his lap. His mouth crashed into hers, his hands running up and down her sides. Ginny moaned as his lips traced the curve of her neck, heat igniting her skin wherever his mouth touched hers. 

"Sirius, the door," Ginny gasped, as Sirius was taking her shirt off. "Someone might hear us."

"Oh, no one's going to hear us," Sirius chuckled, sucking the skin on Ginny's neck. "I put a spell on the door that won't even let people hear you scream."

Ginny moaned loudly and bucked her hips against him, and Sirius trailed kisses down to her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it in a slow circle, and she desperately ground into him, trying to get any friction she could. Sirius nibbled on her breast, leaving a mark, before making his way to her other nipple. One hand made it's way down her body, his hand slipping into her shorts.

"Ah, fuck!" Ginny gasped. Sirius was slowly stroking her clit, and she never knew that someone could be better at this than her. Ginny pulled his mouth towards her as he continued to stroke her, picking up the pace until her legs were trembling.

"Sirius-ah-Merlin," Ginny panted, bucking her hips wildly into his hand. "Please-fuck-I'm so close!" 

She let out a loud cry as her orgasm tore through her, her legs shaking violently, breathing hard.

The last ripples shaking through her, Ginny pulled off her shorts and panties, tossing them behind her. She got up, yanking Sirius's trousers off of him. 

She climbed back onto him, and they both let out a moan as she sank down onto his cock. Ginny bounced on him, his cock one of the best sensations she had felt yet. Growling, Sirius shifted, quickly beginning to pound into her.

"Merlin-fuck yes-fuck," Ginny moaned, his cock pistoling in and out of her, grabbing one of her breasts to fondle. His balls were slapping her ass so loudly that the sound reverberated around the room with their moaning and panting. 

"Fuck-Ginny-ah," Sirius groaned as she clenched around him. "Fuck-I'm close-fuck Ginny!"

He reached down, finding her clit and furiously rubbing it. It didn't take long before Ginny was close, desperate for her release.

"Ah-fuck-Sirius!" Ginny screamed, his cock hitting her G-spot and sending her over the edge. Her orgasm was all Sirius needed before he came too, spurting cum into her over and over again. 

They stayed there for a couple seconds, regaining their breath. Ginny slipped off of him, his cum slowly leaking down her legs. 

"That-that was very nice." Sirius managed, still panting a little. 

"Yes it was," Ginny said, smiling as she tugged her shirt back on. Sirius slipped his trousers back on, handing Ginny her shorts and panties. She quickly tugged her shorts on, leaving her panties dangling in his hand.

"Keep them," Ginny said, walking towards the door. "For the next time you need them." 

And with that, she walked out of the library, leaving a slightly stunned and smirking Sirius behind her. She made her way back upstairs quietly, slipping into her room. As she pulled her blankets up around her, Ginny found her eyelids were heavy and she could barely stay awake. 

It might not have been a glass of water, but it had certainly done the trick. Within a couple seconds, Ginny was fast asleep.


End file.
